Veldora Tempest
Veldora Tempest (ドラゴンテンペスト Veldora Tenpesuto) otherwise known as the Silent Storm (静粛ストーム Hissori no Arashi) but most commonly referred to as just plain old Veld, is a and the protagonist of Fairy Tail: Eternal Dreams. Hailing from Evergrande, Veld is currently a magic user travelling across the continent of Jiolia with his companions, Stella Lancelot and Blow with no alternative motive other than to be free and explore. Veld is a former member of the Dark Guild, Utopia but due to the capture and disbandment of said guild, Veld has since then yet to join any affiliated groups and is an independent mage. Appearance Veld takes on the appearance of a slim young man that stands at a height of 5’6 (which translates to about 169 centimeters). He has light brown hair that is combined with dark tangerine eyes that give him an overall generic look but anyone who's met Veld can attest that he is far from what most people perceive as "normal". Being barely old enough to be identified as a teenager, many people often comment on Veld's youthful appearance and how if you weren't told beforehand, wouldn't be questioned if the boy was of the female gender. The misunderstanding can obviously be attributed to the boy's slim figure that doesn't match the remarkable strength behind it along with his beautiful smile that has left others stunned by its radiance. He is fair skinned and has soft peachy skin that matches well with his tangerine eyes and brown hair. Despite Veld's scrawny appearance, he is in possession of a firmly toned frame that is only visible when he wears tight clothing. No doubt thanks to the training he recieved when he was just a mere boy, Veld's overall physique is in quite good shape and he continuously trains on a regular basis to maintain it, even if it is bothersome (according to Veld himself). His usual outfit consists of a loose white jacket that is almost always open, leaving his torso (including his chest and stomach) exposed for view. Down below, he matches the jacket with a pair of dark green pants and light brown sandals, since according to Veld, wearing shoes are a pain since they're difficult to put on at times. To maximize his comfort, Veld had his pants tailored to add large mufflers right at the bottom so his shin's could breathe easy whenever he runs. An accessory that many immediately identify Veld with are the orange headphones he wears on his head (and sometimes around his neck). The whereabouts of such a device are still unknown but they are incredibly precious to Veld and he treasures them by making sure they're always in good condition after a battle. Veld is alway seen in the company of his katana that has a black sheath and red hilt. The blade itself is pure silver and was made from a rare material only found in Evergrande. It was passed down to him from his father, Artemis who taught the boy swordsmanship. Personality Easy going, honest to a fault, and incredibly whimsical; these are just a few of the many listing personality quirks that can be attributed to this roller coaster of a boy. Veld, who prefers to be just called that as opposed to his full name that he finds unpleasantly formal is a laid back boy who has a simple yet ambitious dream he chases after. What Veld chases after is simply freedom, nothing more and nothing less. He strives to set out into the world and follow whatever path life takes him, whether it be good or bad. He doesn't want to live a life that other people lay out before him and desperately does anything he can to make sure he can live life the way he wants too, not bonded to someone's amusement. He doesn't sweat the small stuff and it takes an almost unfathomable amount of grief to anger him. It goes in tune with his easy going life style and Veld is for all intent and purposes a pacifist, choosing not to harm anyone even if they do him wrong. Veld's refusal to harm another person stems from the simple fact that he doesn't see the need to hurt other individuals if there is really no reason too. He believes everyone has their own reasons for doing what they do and that he shouldn't judge the actions of another person based on his own morals, since from an outside party that person's actions could be completely justified. However, this doesn't mean that Veld is a complete pushover as he will retaliate against anyone that either harms innocent people in his presence or anyone that makes the mistake of endangering one of his close friends. Aside from those two, he's pretty much willing to take any abuse, whether it be verbal or physical if it means not having to resort to violence. Veldora is incredibly friendly to everyone he comes across, whether they intend to harm him or not. Many have commented on the boy's strange habits when faced with danger and wonder how anyone can keep a smile in such a situation. He has an invaluable ability of talking to people so casually and can make friends with pretty much anything he comes across. Any borders people may put up to keep others out of their life seem to be non existent to this stubborn boy as he doesn't seem to understand the meaning of the word "personal space". Following this, Veld is very nosy when it comes to learning about people he comes to likes and he tries his best to understand them and why they act the way they do. This isn't to say that Veld plans on snooping around in their business all the time, he'll just ask them about what they've gone through and if the person doesn't feel like answering, he'll leave it at that. This particular trait of Veld's has won him the affection of several characters that have all gone through their own trauma's and find comfort in the fact that a person like Veld who wishes to befriend them in spite of it exists. Surprisingly, Veld is quite independent and resourceful when it comes to basic survival and nutrition. Not only that but the boy can also cook and prepares all of his meal with the right amount of nourishment to revitalize his energy so he can keep in the best shape. Stella often expresses jealously over Veld's competent cooking skills compared to her own lack luster repertoire and continuously asks him to tutor her in how to be a better cook. One of Veld's quirky traits is his inability to "read the mood" and can/will unintentionally make situations far worse than they need to be simply because he doesn't understand the timing of when to speak or how to speak to others properly. To put it mildly, he's rather blunt and doesn't dispense with words, casually naming out a person's flaws/weaknesses randomly without any prior warning. A lack of tact is also another way of putting it as he has hurt the feelings of a few individuals not by choice but because he said the wrong thing at the wrong time, made even worse by the fact that he says it with a completely straight face and his usual smile. His companions finds it oddly disturbing how out of it he is regarding social etiquette and are trying to take measures in getting him caught up. Veld's lack of or inability to comprehend the meaning behind the word "fear" is both his greatest asset while also his greatest weakness. Because he does not fear anything, he will always put himself in harm's way first for his friends without question and will do so without any regret. However, that also means that if he is up against an enemy that is clearly out of his league, it will mean he will sacrifice himself for nothing and make those who love and care for him grieve his senseless loss. Fear is something that he doesn't understand or doesn't want to understand, based on his reactions to life endangering situations. So far, he's been lucky since he hasn't encountered anyone that would make him regret not knowing what true fear is but only time will tell if his luck will eventually run out. History The Talented Child Born in X770 on December 31st, Veld hails from the country of Evergrande in the Jiolia continent. Veld’s birth was monumental day for both of his parents as they did not expect their child to inherit both of their family’s genetic traits. Because Veld’s older sister, Benehime only inherited their father’s genetic traits, Veld’s expectations to become a powerful magician were thrust upon him, earning his sister’s contempt at having been ignored by her parents. Veld grew up under the watchful gaze of the palace’s most talented magicians and he was tutored by both his father, Artemis in physical combat and his mother, Seraphina in learning her family's magic. The stress of having such expectations pushed onto him made Veld quite lacking in self confidence and he always tried to seek comfort in his older sister who did little to show her discomfort for the poor boy. Alone and with no one to ease his pain, Veld’s stressful and lonely days continued for years until he reached a breaking point which would cause the boy to attempt to run away from his family’s duties. Veld’s disappearance from the palace caused quite an uproar among the country and his parents both became desperate to find him, not even realizing the reason for his desertion. When the news had spread to Benehime, she initially was glad that he was gone and didn’t care for his well being until she realized that no matter how badly she treated her younger brother, he never resented her for it and still loved her. Only then understanding just how wrong she was and how much her brother meant to her, she turned the country up and down looking for him. As this was going on, Veld had ended up lost in the Forest of Dreams where he encountered several dangerous creatures that attempted to devour the boy. Try as he might, Veld’s ability was insufficient to deal with the monsters and before they could rip him to shreds, the boy’s life was saved by the timely arrival of his older sister who held tears of happiness at seeing her brother alive and she warmly embraced him, swearing to protect him no matter what. When Veld returned to his parents, they both harshly scolded the boy who hid behind his sister but relented and embraced him as well, apologizing for how they had gone about dealing with raising him. The Tempest Family became closer to one another and Artemis along with Seraphina began to treat both Veld and Benehime with more love and care, giving them both equal treatment. Veld’s loneliness finally disappeared and he was finally able to have the type of family he always wanted. However, it wasn’t until Veld’s tenth birthday that he would realize that his paradise would soon cease to exist. The War Begins In the year X780 on July 4th, Coroza would declare war against the country of Barbaros, which in turn would disrupt the peace of Jiolia and force the other countries to choose a side. Lendaza sided with Coroza and Majesta sided with Barbaros, leaving Evergrande as a neutral party in the conflicted war between countries. Envoys from Barbaros came to Evergrande and spoke with the Vallenstein Family, who were the royal family of Evergrande along with Veld's father, Artemis S. Tempest. Because Artemis and his companions were Vexxen's (that being, all known Vexxen's are aligned with Coroza), the envoys were highly suspicious and demanded the surrender of Artemis and his followers otherwise they would treat it as an act of rebellion. Refusing to accept their demands, Seraphina boldly declared that they would not submit to their demands, regardless of the consequences With negotiation's completely broken, the Barbaros Federation together with the Lendaza Republic invaded Evergrande and laid the country to ruins, killing all those that resisted. Artemis, accompanied by his trusted companions, Seraphina, and the Vallenstein Family, fought the Barbaros soldiers as hard as they could and commanded Benehime to flee with Veldora, saying their final goodbyes to their blessed children. Veld of course, held refused to just abandon his parents and home but Behenime forcefully dragged him away. Before they could do so however, they were ambushed by Lendaza soldiers who demanded their surrender or else meet death. Unable to allow her younger brother to be taken by them, Benehime held onto her brother and told him she was sorry for all of the unfortunate things in his life and kissed him on the forehead, before pushing him over the cliff, allowing him to escape while the falling Veld could do nothing but watch as his sister fend for her life, alone. Landing in Utopia Veld was carried away from Evergrande and his body was fished out from the ocean by a passing stranger who treated the boy’s minor injuries and brought him to a guild house. When Veld awoke in such an unfamiliar location, he had no recollection of what occurred before he lost consciousness and the only thing he could remember was his name, Veldora Tempest. The man who treated Veld’s injuries was intrigued by the boy’s origins and explained that he was sitting in what people call a guild, where he was the guild master. He informed the socially clueless Veld about the basics of how a guild functions and even introduced him to the guild members who welcomed him with open arms. Though he still wondered where he came from and how he ended up here, Veld eagerly asked to join, wanting to experience what it means to be in a guild and became a member Utopia. Spending the next four years working as a member of Utopia, Veld somehow remained clueless that the guild he had joined was actually a Dark Guild and that the actions of the guild were seen in a negative light by the that tried to track down and arrest the guild several times. Because the war between countries was currently still progressing, Utopia were able to continue with their misdoings as the Magic Council was far too preoccupied with trying to mediate between the countries. It was during Veld’s stay in Utopia that he got closer to Jean (who taught him his signature magic) whose personality began to affect Veld as he the boy became much more open and free spirited. Disbandment In X785, Veld now at the age of fifteen was tasked with a large assignment of stealing the cargo off of a Barbaros transport ship that was headed too Coroza that was said to contain an indescribable amount of treasure. Not caring about the treasure and just wanting to prove himself, Veld left on his mission with several others including Jean to steal the cargo ship. The infiltration was successful but before they could seize the cargo, they were ambushed by several mages that had anticipated their arrival with detection magic. Bound and gagged, Veld was captured and the captain of the ship discussed with his subordinates what to do with their “guests”. However, before they could proceed to execute their plan, one of crew members appeared and stated they were under attack from the Coroza Empire. The ship then came under assault by several Coroza ships and everyone that tried to escape were slaughtered. Veld, running to his guild master’s side was then told the truth about their business and the nature of their guild where he learned that they were just using him. Unable to accept that, Veld desperately asked for it to be a lie before Jean used his magic to pick up the important cargo and throw it overboard with Veld, telling him that though he was a no good criminal, he was glad that he do one good thing in his life by saving the life of a friend. The memories of Veld's past began to pour into the boy's head and tears fell from his eyes at remembering how both his mother, father, and sister were killed and he was unable to save them. Going Solo Moments after that, the ship was blown sky high and Veld (who at this point was a sobbing mess) took the cargo and swam away to safety, filling out his master's final order. There was a heavy storm and Veld was swept away with the current along with the crate he held onto for dear life. Eventually ending up on an uninhabited island, Veld cried his heart out at having to lose his loved ones for a second time and cursed his own weakness at not being able to do anything for them. Veld's acceptance of his uselessness almost manifested itself because of his family's barbaric blood coursing through his veins but he was able to control himself and calmed down, realizing that getting revenge wasn't what his parents, his sister, or his mentor would have wanted. At that moment, Veld sword three vows that day, the first being that he would allow anyone close to him to perish ever again, the second being that he would live life the way he wanted and choose his own path, and the third being he swore to never forgive Barbaros or Coroza. It was only after making those vows that Veld came to remember he hadn't opened the crate with the treasure and planned on using the contents to fund himself. Just as he did so, expecting treasure beyond his wildest dreams..... The crate contained nothing expect the figure of a sleeping young girl. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Physically speaking, Veld is in top condition, allowing for him to perform in close combat quarters almost flawlessly. Being instructed in the ways of hand to hand combat since a young age, Veld has built up a solid foundation of versatile techniques and uses his intuitive mind alongside his natural talent to surprise his enemies. Unlike his father who takes on a much more aggressive approach in regards to melee combat, Veld plays a more cunning game and analyzes his opponent before adjusting his own speed and technique to match them. Striking with his enemies with the most precise movements, Veld has trained him body to react on instinct and can match even those who specialize in physical combat as opposed to magical warfare. The principle behind how Veld approaches his enemies in unarmed combat is to use less excessive movement and plan his next move in advance while at the same time, studying his enemy to search for any openings. This method has proven itself to be quite effective as Veld has been shown to be able to disarm and even knock out individuals with relative ease, even though they usually outnumber him. Even while bare-handed, Veld is a dangerous opponent to face to anyone who is foolish enough to assume that he cannot perform well in hand to hand combat. '''Expert Swordsmanship: As you may have guessed it, Veld is a capable swordsman that has been trained in the way of the sword since childhood. Brought up with a strict instructor in the form of his older sister, Veld was forced to improve himself as a swordsman and through his rigorous training, learned to adapt his own fighting style that can match those of even master swordsman. Veld’s overall skill with a sword can easily be defined as “adaptable”, since unlike those who are taught a proper form of swordsmanship with several already established maneuvers, Veld takes on an instinctive approach and improvises his moves on the go. This not only allows him to stay unpredictable against enemies he’s previously encountered before, it also lets him freely change his style to fit whatever type of situation he’s in and has given Veld quite the advantage against those unprepared to face his unique style. His katana, Nagimaru '''that was gift from his father has become an extension of Veld’s own body and he can wield it with such swiftness and precision that it leaves after images to those untrained to deal with such a high level of proficiency. Veld appears to be right-handed as he is always seen wielding Nagimaru with his right hand and will rarely hold it with his left. '''Enhanced Physical Strength: Veldora has displayed feats of incredible strength and despite his appearance, houses remarkable physical prowess. Enhanced Speed: Veldora has shown the ability to travel large distances in a short amount of time and can run incredibly fast, though it does exhaust him quickly if he runs at a pace he's not comfortable at. Enhanced Reflexes: Veldora has shown the ability to quickly react towards surprise attacks and has great mobility and flexibility. Incredible Durability: Coming from the Vexxen Tribe, Veldora possesses great physical resistance and can sustain heavy damage without fainting. Magical Abilities Tremendous Magical Power: Inheriting the Vallenstein family's dormant magical power, Veldora possesses tremendous magical power that has enough potency to frighten average mages. Seith Magic Seith Magic (セイズ魔法 Seizu no Mahō): Veldora is able to utilize Seith Magic, a form of Black Magic that allows him to manipulate the souls of wandering spirits to his will. He learned this magic from his mother who was a proficient user of Seith Magic and has stated that this type of Black Magic has run in the Vallenstein Family for generations. At the moment, Veld is only able to utilize Human Possession to acquire the souls of human souls and place them either within his katana or within his own body. * 『'Human Possession'』(人形憑 Hitotsuki): A form of Seith Magic which lets Veldora trap and then place wandering souls into inanimate objects. Being taught swordsmanship, Veld was always instructed to use weapons as the medium's for souls and prefers to use his katana. When using Human Possession, the katana changes shape drastically and takes the form of an enlarged ghost that covers the blade. By utilizing this form of possession, Veld can communicate with the soul that inhibits his katana and coordinate his next attack in conjunction with the soul's powers. The newly morphed katana then becomes an extension of Veld's powers and can either work together with him or move on its own if for some reason, Veld is incapable of wielding it. The abilities of the katana may change depending on the soul used for the possession; the more powerful the soul being, the more powerful Veld's abilities are increased. Wind Magic Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze no Mahō): Veldora is a proficient user of utilizing Wind Magic, a type of Caster Magic that enables the caster to generate and manipulate the element of wind. Veldora learned this Elemental Magic from his former guild master, Jean Rogue who was famous for his usage of Wind Magic. Being naturally talented at learning magic quickly and having an affinity for it, Veld possesses exceptional skill in manipulating wind. Veld's only known method of casting this magic is by making hand gestures to direct the flow of his mana. Veld is also proficient at using this magic defensively to form walls of wind to block any incoming attacks, which are also capable of reflecting magic aimed at him. *『'Flight'』(逃亡 Furaito): By manipulating a current of wind and directing it towards the soles of his feet, Veld is capable of generating enough wind to lift himself into the air and can essentially levitate for long periods of time. The prospects of using such an ability are various; he can freely soar through the air to scout his surroundings, cross vast distances in a short amount of time, keep a fair distance away from his enemies to survey the situation and plan his next move. However, all of these positives come at a price as Veld can find himself low on magic power if he uses Flight for too long. *『'Backdraft'』(後手形 Bakkudorafuto): With exceptional talent in controlling Wind Magic, this technique was created by Veld by utilizing a strong current of wind to form a wall of wind. The defensive properties of this technique vary depending on how much magic Veld puts into it but it has been shown to be able to repel fierce attacks from all angles, giving Veld (for a short amount of time; a brief moment more precisely) an impenetrable defense. The wall of wind is able to surround Veld and give him a perfect 360 degree shield that has come through in a pinch in nullifying unforeseen attacks. This technique can also be used as an offensive asset along with being a defensive one due to the wall's reflective properties. Due to the strong current blowing around Veld when using Backdraft, depending on the level of attack, it can be redirected back at the enemy. Tempest Magic Tempest Magic (嵐法 Tenpesuto no Mahō): After learning his mentor's Wind Magic quicker than expected, Veld took the fundamentals of said magic a step further and created a more powerful variation known as Tempest Magic. Unlike Wind Magic that is mainly used (but not limited too) for mobility and defensive purposes, Tempest is an all out form of offensive magic that deals with sharpening one's own magic to the highest degree possible. In doing so, Veldora has complete mastery over wind to the point where he can either strike at his enemy with extremely sharp and precise blades of wind or conjure powerful gusts to blow his enemy to smithereens. Compared to Wind Magic, Tempest Magic is more effective in regards to having a direct effect on an enemy and prioritizes damage over stability. There are two methods towards using Tempest Magic, either by using hand gestures similar to how one casts Wind Magic or by utilizing a weapon of some sort, in this case it would be Veld's treasured katana, Nagimaru. *『'Blade'』(嵐剣 '' Bureido''): One of Veld's signature techniques; by condesing a powerful gust of wind at the center of his hand, Veld is capable of creating a sharp blade of wind by utilizing his Tempest Magic to sharpen that wind. Compared to the gusts of Wind Magic, the blades formed from this technique are clearly superior. Not only that but the sharpness of this technique is quite formidable, having the power to rival even the sharpest of blades. Veld can use this technique in conjunction with his katana, Nagimaru and launch an extremely powerful blade of wind from his sheath with enough force to cut through nearly anything. *『'Overblow'』(嵐上一打'' Ōbāburō''): By gathering a tremendous amount of wind pressure, Veld can produce a powerful shockwave blast that has enough force to blow away anything near it. The technique can be performed by Veld either by using his bare hands/feet or by unsheathing his katana and directing his magic power into the blade. When used together with Human Possession, the technique's overall destructive power is multiplied and the force of impact around Veld is increased as well. Veld has enough mastery over this technique to direct the angle of the blast and can either directly fire it in one direction or spread it around his entire body. *『'Typhoon'』(嵐台風 Taifuu): Veld is capable of creating an enormous tornado that's primary objective is to completely eradicate whatever is unfortunate enough to be caught up within its contents. The technique is surprisingly thorough, leaving the area outside of its attack radius completely unscathed while outside lookers are unable to enter its contents, unless they would prefer to be shredded to ribbons. By sharpening his magic to the highest point, Veld's''' Typhoon''' is virtually unbreakable to those trapped inside as the razor edges of the typhoon will continuously cut his enemies until the magic is dissolved or they find a way to escape. The technique appears to be incredibly taxing however, as Veld can always be seen panting heavily after using it, showcasing just how much magical power must be required to sustain such a technique. Because of the nature and requirement to use this technique, Veld will only use this attack as a last resort to either defeat a powerful adversary or too escape if the fight looks too difficult. *『'Barrage'』(嵐放列'' Renda''): Another one of Veld's signatures; Barrage is a basic technique where Veld generates several dozen balls of wind. Following that, Veld uses the sharpened properties of his Tempest Magic to amplify those balls of wind and using either his arms or his sword, can aim and fire them at his enemy at will. With Veld's excellent manipulation of the wind, this technique has slowly but steadily grown into a incredibly versatile staple and can be used in several different scenarios. The balls of wind that are fired each possess a staggering amount of magic power and when hit with the full assault of several of them, most enemies are helpless afterwards due to the excessive damage. Not only blunt damage, with Veld's sharpening, the balls of wind can inflict severe cut wounds to those unfortunate enough to be struck with them in their entirety. Veld has shown even more mastery of this technique when he is able to redirect the direction of said balls of wind, leaving his foes with little time to prepare as they aren't able to predict where his attack will come from. When used in conjunction with Veld's weapon, the balls of wind may appear from Nagimaru and depending on how fast Veld draws his blade, may end up being noticeably more destructive than without a weapon. *『'Knuckle'』(嵐節'' Nakkuru''): An advanced technique that Veld struggled to master during his stay in Utopia. By concentrating and utilizing the uncontrollable wind of his Tempest Magic around his arm, Veld can create a powerful current that is able to manifest itself around his forearm, creating the Tempest Knuckle technique. Similar to the Blade technique, this move focuses primarily on the rotating wind gathered in Veld's hand but can be used both offensively and defensively, but mostly used as the former. For offense, Knuckle allows Veld to amplify his destructive power with his bare hands/feet or with his sword by allowing his wind to add a clockwise rotation which has proven surprisingly effective in increasing overall power. When Veld punches his foes with Knukle, the added force of the wind has enough power to send the receiver spiraling several miles back and as an added effect, the receiver will spin endlessly as they aren't able to stop themselves. Defensively, the violent current of wind blowing around his arm can give Veld a near unbreakable shield that is quite difficult to disrupt for users who excel in close combat quarters. As expected, Veld's mastery of this technique is so great that he is able to also use it with his katana and in doing so, can empower his katana with even more destructive power, especially if he's also using Human Possession. Equipment Nagimaru: Veldora's treasured sword and a family heirloom passed down from his father. The katana is relatively long and measure up well with Veldora's height, prompting him to carry it around usually in one hand or rarely, strapped onto his back. It has a crimson hilt and uses a black sheath to cover the beautiful silver blade underneath. Veldora's father explicitly told him that in order to use the katana properly, a suitable name was required and Veldora thought of it on the spot, stating he really liked the sound of it. Trivia *Veldora's appearance is based off of Yoh Asakura from Shaman King. *The name "Veldora Tempest" was derived from a character in the Light Novel/Manga series, ''Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken, ''the dragon Veldora Tempest, otherwise known as the Storm Dragon. *Amusingly, Veldora's family name, Tempest coincidentally matches with his own Wind Magic (that he learned from his mentor/guild master) and Tempest Magic (which he created on his own). Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail: Eternal Dreams Category:Jiolia Category:Earthland